Kiseki no Shima: the Story of the Miracle Islands
by VampMewCressa
Summary: The story of my made up country the Miracle Islands AKA Miracalia.
1. Prologue

AN-Cressa: Hi, everyone! Sorry for not posting a story in nearly a year.

Cheary: Yeah, were have you been?

Cressa: Over the summer I went to Supercon in Miami, FL, Then I had my birth day, then I went to Atlantis in the Bahamas. I don't have any excuses for the rest of the summer, and I have been busy with school work. I have to get on the honor role this term, because my mom said that if I get on the honor role I can go to Animate!Miami in January and the term ends on Friday... So I HAVE to keep up my grades. Plus I've just been lazy. And I've been watching APH. That's why I'm making a fanfiction about it. I just wish I could stop making OCs and write with just the characters of the show. I also have a Hetalia one shot, that will have absolutely no OCs, on the way. This is only the prologue of this story and chapter one will come out later today or tomorrow. I shall try to write more for you all in the future. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Is my name Japanese? No? Then I don't own this amazing show. Wish I did...

* * *

Prologue

One day a Japanese man found an island off the cost of the main islands of Japan. He claimed these islands for Japan and named them the Miracle Islands of Southern Japan or Minaminihon no Kiseki no Shima. Soon after the human personification was found and it turned out to be Japan's little sister. Her name was Cresst Kiseki Honda and her brother was Kiku Honda. Kiku loved his baby sister and kept her secret from the other countries. One day about 250 years later, during WW2, Cresst begged her big brother to let her go to his meeting with him so she can meet his friends.

End Chapter

* * *

Cressa: Hope you all like it. And btw the Miracle Islands are not real, so don't try to find them on a map. You shall fail so much, it won't even be worthy of being called epic.

Cresst: You need to stop making new characters! And new stories. You will never finish writing a story at this rate.

Cressa: I know... I should... But I can't help it...! It's really annoying... Ja mata... That's Japanese for later... Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Axis Powers

Cressa: Hi,everyone! I'm going to Animate!Miami! Yay! I have decite to resume Twilight PokeLegends and I will start working on the story for the OCs of the story.

Cresst: I thought I told you to stop making new stories!

Cressa: I know! But it's one of my old stories that I never posted! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I do please show me where the paper work for the rights to the show is.

* * *

Chapter One

"Nii-chan. Can I please go to the meeting with you? I really want to meet your friends Itaria and Doitsu." Cresst asked.  
"No," Kiku responded, "you are not going to come to the meeting with me. You are going to stay home and study."  
"But Nii-chan... I'll get board without you around."  
"Fine. You can come with me, but-"  
"Thank you, Nii-chan! Thank you soooooooooo much!"  
And with that they were off to the meeting. The meeting on this day was at Italy's house, so they had to go on a plane. Kiku was afraid of heights, though, so it took a long time to convince him to get on the plane. In about 13 hours they made it to Rome, Italy. The meeting, however, was not until the next day, so they went to their hotel.  
The next day, they were off to the meeting, which was fortunately a block away from the hotel. They finally made it to the meeting and Cresst would finally get to meet her Nii-chan's friends. Cresst was very nervous now that they were there.  
'What if they don't like me...' Cresst thought to herself.  
"Hi, Japan!" said a reddish-brown haired male that appeared to have his eyes closed, "How are you?"  
"I am fine, Itaria-san. How are you and Doitsu-san?" Kiku said.  
"We are both fine," said the other person who had blond hair that was slicked back and blue eyes.  
"Hey, Japan, there's someone behind you." said the one called Italy.  
"This, my friends, is my little sister, the Miracle Islands," said Kiku. His friends seem very shocked about this information.  
"Japan, you have a little sister?" Germany asked.  
"Hai, I do." Cresst then stopped hiding behind her brother.  
"H-hello. I am the Miracle Islands. Though most people call me Miracalia." Cresst said. Italy was the first of the tow to recover.  
"Hello, Miracalia. My name is Italy. I hope we can be good friends. Would you like some pasta?"  
"Umm... Sure?"  
Italy then went off to the kitchen where he proceeded to make some pasta. After he was done, he called everyone over and they all sat down for a meal. Later on they decided that Cresst would come to every 4th meeting and Cresst decided to learn as many languages as she can.

* * *

Cressa: Hope you guys enjoyed it! More stories coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Three Day War

Now it's the year of 2014. The Axis Powers have been defeated and everyone has forgotten me except for my nii-chan, the very person trying to keep me from the world. I have given my brother a threat letter. It stated that if I do not receive my independence, I will start a war. Nii-chan still has not given me my independence so I am starting the war. I hope this war is quick and not too many lives are lost. I just want my independence. Once I get that I'll go back to being nii-chan's imouto.

It is now 4 days after the start of the war. My brother gave me my independence yesterday and the war has started being called the 3 day war by many people. Many countries have started mailing me letters stating that they recognize me as a country. Nii-chan has agreed to bring up the topic of my new country status at the next world meeting. With all the letters I've been receiving, I wouldn't be surprised if I was accepted into the United Nations after the next meeting. My brother's home. I'll go see what's happening.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, nii-chan! Do you have anything for me, preferably from the UN?"

"Yes, actually. This is an acceptance letter from the UN."

Then one of nii-chan's video game bubbles appeared and said, "Congratulations, you're now a member of the UN!"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you all!" I said while running to the stairs, "I'll be in my room preparing my speech if you need me!"


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Romano and Prussia

Today's my first World Meeting. I'm very excited that I got accepted, but I'm also very worried. I'm worried that everyone won't like me. Me and my brother are on the plane to the meeting hotel. Ita-chan and Doitsu-san are supposed to meet us at the hotel and later today we're going to walk to the meeting together. The plane's landing now. I'll continue to write later.

"We are landing now." the pilot says over the loud speaker. The plane lands and my brother and I get out of the plane. We go through security and start walking to the hotel.

"I can't wait to see Ita-chan and Doitsu-san again!" I say to my brother as we walk, "I haven't seen them in forever!"

"Just remember to stay calm. We will also be meeting Itaria-kun's brother, Romano-san, and Doitsu-san's brother, Puroisen-san."

"Hey, look! There's the hotel and Ita-chan and Doitsu-san!" After that I ran all the way to the hotel and group hugged Ita-chan and Doitsu-san.

"It's been such a long time, Miracle!" Ita-chan said after we finished our group hug, "I want you to meet my fratello Romano!"

"Hello, Romano-san. I hope we can become good friends." Ita-chan's brother looks nice. I really do hope we can get along. After all, I'm going to have to deal with him when I go to Ita-chan's house.

"Well... Hi... Nice to meet you." Romano-san seams really sad for some reason. I hope he's not angry at me.

"And, Miracle," Doitsu-san interrupted, "this is my bruder, Prussia." Puroisen-san seams a lot happier than Romano-san to be here.

"Hello, Puroisen-san. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, umm... Miracle, right? and please, call me Prussia. I'm awesome, btw. I also have a blog AND a vlog." Prussia-san seems very annoying. We'll get along just fine.

"Well, there are still a few more hours before the meeting starts. Why don't we get something to eat? We will have plenty of time to catch up while we eat."

"That sounds like a good idea, nii-chan!"


End file.
